The relevant technology area is the manufacture and maintenance of electrical connectors using contacts fitted with members which filter or protect against overloads generated by electromagnetic surges and electrostatic discharges and against radio frequency and electromagnetic interferences. As is well-known in the aforementioned prior art, these filtering elements usually consist of ceramic tubular sockets known as ferrite members. Such filtering elements are quite small and, for that reason, are particularly difficult to fit with the contacts, given their small size.
During the manufacturing of electrical filter connectors with a high density of contacts, the insertion of ferrite members onto pin contacts is a particularly delicate operation as several manual steps have typically been required and the operators must pay constant careful attention. Operators must first count the number of pins on each connector and prepare the corresponding number of ferrite members.
The ferrite member sockets are placed into a box which is then shaken by the operator to get as many of them as possible standing on end in a vertical position. The operator then uses a pair of tweezers to pick up a socket and insert it onto the relevant contact in a coaxial position.
The shaking, vertical positioning, picking up, moving, and insertion operations must be repeated as many times as required to complete the connector which involves additional tiredness for operators performing small repetitive and delicate movements and requires great concentration.
A method and a set of tools which facilitate the insertion of tubular sockets and which resolve the aforementioned problems, allowing the ferrite members to be distributed one-by-one and placed directly on the relevant contact, so reducing the difficulties associated with assembly operations, have not previously been known.